The Sword Dance Of The Rainbow
by Sword-Art-Online-24
Summary: The PPGZ and CLGZ are stuck in the game of SAO with nothing but themselves to look out for. But what happens when they encounter Kirito, the black swordsman of the game? Soon, they'll meet their rivals. Will the girls make it out in time? Or will they be one of the thousands of people who will die? OC's included.
1. The Death Game

**Well the name says it all people! It's a Sword Art Online and Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z crossover! Our oc's will be included as well!**

**Please no flaming or negative comments. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**i don't own Sword Art Online, or Demashitaa! Power puff Girls Z. We own our oc's.**

* * *

**The Sword Dance Of The Rainbow**

_The Death Game_

A girl around 14 years old walked around her usual streets and alley ways to get to her home, which was nothing more than a bit of a run down home in a poor neighborhood. As soon as she arrived, she dropped her things and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She shut the door closed and climbed into bed, a connection in her hand. A grin crossed her face as she connected it to her room and took out her NerveGear set, putting it on her head and closing her eyes. She sighed and laid down. Until she finally felt comfortable, she smirked and whispered, "Link Start."

Soon, her head began to be filled with a log in screen and saw her password and username being entered. As soon as her eyes opened, she was in the Aincrad, surrounded by the virtual world. She got up and looked around herself, seeing the blue sky. She was suspose to meet her friends in the game, _Sword Art Online_. Unlike her friends, her dad brought home one of the ten thousands copies in Japan. she was very excited.

She decided to look at what weapons she has in her inventory. She realized that she has a Long Sword. Hers, however, was pink with a white rose design on it. She grinned and pressed the button which let her use the sword. She swung it around and saw it was very light.

"This is pretty!"She thought. Her figure and appearance changed as well. Instead she had her pink hair in a braid ponytail that reached her waist, a hot pink longsleeve with a body armor over it, white skirt that went to her mid thighs,light grey fingerless gloves, and white boots that ended right below her knees.

"Sugoi!"She whispered. She looked around for her friends.

"Momoko-chan!"A voice shouted. The girl, known as Momoko, looked around and saw her friends walking towards her.

Her first friend, Gotokuji Miyako, had her hair baby blue and had it in two long pigtails. She wore a baby blue longsleeve with her body amor over it, white skirt that reached just a bit above the midthigh, white socks that went a bit above her knees, and brown leather boots.

Her second friend, Matsubara Kaoru, had her lime green hair down in a low ponytail, making her look similiar to a boy. She wore a lime green longsleeve with her bodyarmor over it, dark green skirt that ended below her midthighs, black leggings, and lime green sneakers.

Her third friend, Rhosly Nexa, had her golden yellow hair in a rapunzel looking braid(Like in the movie but without the flowers), and wore a yellow longsleeve, body armor over it, black skirt that ended at her knees, and yellow sneakers.

Her fourth friend, Ichinose Eren, had her white hair in two twin ponytails at the sides(like Silica) with a black bow tying them together. She wore a white longsleeve with a body armor over it, black knee length skirt, and white up to knee boots.

Her fifth friend, Tanaka Alice, had her light purple hair with a purple headband in it, which had a music clip on it. She wore a light purple longsleeve with body armor over it, dark purple knee length skirt, dark grey ripped leggings, and dark purple boots.

Her sixth friend, Yamada Kyoko, had her icy blue in two twin ponytails with navy blue bows on them (Like Hatsune Miku), wore a light navy blue longsleeve, body armor over it, dark navy blue skirt that ended at the midthighs, dark grey leggings, and navy blue leather boots that ended right above her knees.

"Hey girls!"She replied happily. She couldn't believe it, She and her friends were actually playing Sword Art Online. She didn't expect her friends to accept her request to olay such a game, considering not all of her friends love to play video games.

"We should go check this place out!"Kaoru said very excitedly.

"Oaky, but not too far, i don't want us to wander off."Nexa replied. They all took out their weapons. Miyako's was a baby blue longsword that had bubbly designs on it. Kaoru's was lime green with star designs on it. Nexa's was yellow with a twinkling light designs on it. Eren's was black with tulip designs on it (I don't know her logo thingy). Ali's was purple with music note designs on it. Kyoko's was navy blue with thunder bolt designs on it.

"Let's see what attacks this bad boy can do!"Kyoko shouted with glee. She raised her sword and waited for it to power up, then swung it in mid air.

"This is the first VRMMO that doesn't have magic."Kaoru told her.

"That's interesting, most games usually have magic in them."Ali said in pure boredom.

"Come on Ali! Have a little fun will you?"Momoko asked. Ali rolled her eyes and gave a weak smile. "Alright."

"Shh! There's a monster!"Miyako tried not to squeak as she hid behind Kaoru. The monster took the form similiar to a warthog, but looked a bit more challenging then it usually does.

"I'll take care of this one."Nexa sighed and raised her sword, waited, then attacked the warthog, running past it and heard it get obliterated.

"Nice Job Nexa-chan!"Eren congratulated her. The girls all continued to hunt down monsters and see if they dropped any items.

* * *

"That was a pretty good hunt!"Kaoru said as she put her sword away and stretched.

"You bet it was, it was pretty fun for the first time out of the beta."Kyoko replied happily.

"Don't you think it's getting late?"Nexa asked. "Shouldn't we log out?"

"You're probably right Nexa, The Professor might need us."Eren said.

"Well, i better get going, i have homework to do, see ya!"Ali replied and brought out her hand and swiped it down to bring down the menu. She skipped a couple slids til she could find the options button. She curiously raised an eyebrow as she saw a button with no particular task.

"There's not log out button?"Ali asked, loud enough for the team to hear.

"There isn't? There should be..."Momoko trailed off as she swiped down her menu and checked it out herself. Her eyes widen as she realized Ali was right. There _was_ no log out option.

"Ali's right! It's not appearing in my menu!"Momoko panicked. All the girls swiped down their menus and realized that she and Ali were right.

"What?! I have to go to soccer practice!"Kaoru yelled.

"Calm down, it might just be a bug. It's the first day out of the beta. The people running this game must be panicking and working on fixing it."Kyoko tried to calm them down.

"I don't think it's a bug Kyoko."Eren said.

"I already tried to contact the game master, but they don't anwser!"Nexa exclaimed angrily.

They suddenly heard a bell rung as they were forced teleported to the Town Of Beginnings. A big red sign that read 'Warning' appeared in the sky and soon covered the whole atmosphere.

"What's going on?"Miyako asked, stepping a bit closer to Nexa.

"I don't know Miyako-chan, but we'll be okay, i promise."Nexa reassured her.

Blood began to seep through the warning messages to form a mysterious figure in a red robe, his face not seen.

"What's happening?"

"It's just part of the opening ceremony of the game."

"Attention, players."The red robed figure said in a deep voice. Everyone quieted down and looked up at the hooded figure. "Welcome to my world."

He raises his hands as everyone stares in silence. "My name is Kayabaya Akihiko."

Kyoko's eyes widen. 'K-Kayabaya?'

"As of this moment, i am the sole person who can control this world."

Kaoru stared at Kayabaya Akihiko, wanting to know more from this urgent announcement.

"I'm sure you all noticed that the log out option is missing from the main menu. This is not a defect from the game. I repeat, This is not a defect from the game."

Momoko's eyes widen in shock. 'It's part of the game?!'

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves, nor someone from the outside can shut down the system. If this is attempted, the NerveGear will admit a powerful microwave, which will fry your brain, thus ending your life."He explained.

Miyako gasped as she begun to feel scared and terrified.

"I gave you a present from me in your item storage."

The girls immediately swiped down their menus and looked into their item storage.

"Mirror?"Nexa asked. She pressed it and the mirror appeared before her, looking at her facials of her unfamiliar avatar.

Suddenly, people around the girls began to glow.

"Nexa-chan!"She heard Miyako shriek as she began to glow herself. Soon, she looked back into the mirror and realized that she had her look from the real world—Black hair, brown eyes.

"The only way to free yourself from this world is to clear the game and all 100 levels."

Eren stared at the ground in shock. '100 levels? What about Sato?'

Soon, The figure disappeared and left everyone in shock. "NO!"

The girls stared at each other in shock.

"This can't be happening..."Momoko whispered. "What about my family?"

"Dai... Sho.."Kaoru whispered.

"Oba-san..."

"Sato... What will he say?"

"Juro... Amaya... Yumiko... Miku..."Kyoko whispered.

"We have to get out of here!"Ali screamed.

The girls all realized one thing.

They were stuck in a death game.


	2. The Beater

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online and Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z. We only own our oc's.**

**Last Time, The girls realized they were stuck in a death game. They have nothing else to look out for besides them. **

**This chapter is Kirito's Part Of The Story. It's the episode, "Beater".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Sword Dance Of The Rainbow**

_The Beater_

'It's only been a month since the death game started.' Kirito thought as he watched everyone within the shadows of the building. It was true— 1 month has passed since the beginning of this death game. So far, 2 thousand people have died.

Everyone's been searching for the boss room, hoping to beat it and go up to the next floor.

'So far, no one has found it.'Kirito thought as he stepped out of the shadows and began to walk towards the center where everyone was.

'Today we're holding a meeting to find the boss.'

_Theme Song!(I had to):_

_(Sword Art Online Theme Song)_  
_Mitomete ita okubyou na kako _  
_Wakaranai mama ni kowagatte ita _  
_Ushiro no jibun ga genjitsu wo ima ni utsusu_

_(Shows the first part introducing Kirito and Asuna)_

_Ikutsu mono sora wo egaita koko wa kitto _  
_Hakanai kokoro midashite_

_(It blacks out and shows the girls all shocked)_

_(Same Beat but Lyrics of "Kimi To Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made")_  
_Kimi to yakusoku shita yasashii ano basho made _  
_Ima wa mada futari otagai hashiri tsuzukeyou ne _  
_Kimi to azayaka na iro ni naru sono toki made _  
_Aenai hibi ga itoshisa wo mashite yuku yo _  
_Soshite itsu no hi ni ka_

_(Shows the girls, Kirito, Asuna, and the boys fighting with their swords)_

_(Back to Crossing Field Lyrics)_  
_Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta_

_(Shows Egil, Liz, Silica, Klein, Sachi, Yui, Kayabaya, and Kuradeel)_

_Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de_

_(Shows all the girls with the boys and Kirito with Asuna)_

_(I wanna always be with you _  
_I'll give you everything I have)_

_(Shows all the swords forming in a x with the colors in order, forming a rainbow)_

Everyone was sitting down, eagerly waiting to hear about the boss. Kirito had his head on his hand, while trying to calm down his patience.

"Attention everyone! My name is Diabel, and i consider my 'job' as a knight!"A boy in his late teens with blue hair said. Everyone released a laugh.

"There's no job system in the game!"

He slightly sweatdropped as he gave a serious look. "Alright!"

His eyes narrowed. "Someone spotted the boss room on top of the tower."

As he engrossed in his discussion of the boss. When Kirito least expected it, Diabel said a couple of words that he didn't expect. "So we're going to divide into groups of six. We can't take the boss solo."

At that moment, Kirito's eyes widen with shock and anixousness. He looked around the place in a hurry to realize no one was near him. Everyone was in groups, except him and a figure.

'Crap' He thought. He knew no one from here. He narrowed his eyes to get a better view of the figure. It was a girl, with a red hood covering her. He stepped a little closer to her, his figure showing a friendly posture.

"I guess you were let out too, huh?"He asked. She nodded and glanced in his direction.

"No, i stayed out. Everyone seemed to know each other."She whispered.

"Do you want to join together? You know, just for this battle? He said we can't take it on our own."Kirito pondered. A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek, nervous. If she said no, they were both screwed.

"Un"She replied in a ghostly whispered. Kirito immediately swiped down his menu to the party option, and sent her an invite. She accepted as her name and her life gauge appeared on his screen next to his.

'Asuna?'

"Kyoko-chan! Wait! You can't!"Kirito heard someone cried.

He turned as saw 7 girls arguing. A girl with red hair in a mid ponytail with her bangs roaming freely, who wore a grey jacket, a short navy blue skirt, black fingerless gloves, and black knee socks with navy blue boots stared at her friends before turning away.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan!"Miyako shrieked as Kyoko began to walk away. She looked back with hurt eyes and walked a couple of more feet. She felt sorry at what she was doing, but she had no choice.

"I'm sorry, but i rather go solo in this battle. You guys need to survive more than i do."She whispered and sat down at the top of the stairs.

"Come on, you can't be serious!"A voice shouted. Kyoko turned and a couple of feet away from her were 7 boys arguing as well.

"Kaito, you can't let him leave! He can get killed!"A boy with shaggy blonde hair said.

"It's his decision, Riku. If he decides to be a dumbass, then he'll have to face the consquences."A boy with red hair mumbled. Another boy with dark red hair with black streaks in it stood up.

"Stop treating me like a kid, i'm fucking 14. If i die then it's for honor, and for attempt to try to clear this game. I'm trying to clear this game for my sibilings."He growled.

"Well good luck finding someone who will group up with you."Kaito replied.

Before Kyoko knew it, she was up and in front of the boy. "I'll join his party."

The boy merely blinked at the girl in front of her. 'Crap, she's cute.' Kyoko grabbed the boys hand and walked away with him.

"U-Um..."The boy slightly blushed. "It's alright, but you don't have to."

"Its okay, it's the least i can do. And i was serious about the partying up part. We can take on the boss if we're in a party."Kyoko told the boy firmly. Before he got the chance to reply, she swiped down her menu and looked for the party option.

"Hey!"Shouted a voice. The boy and Kyoko looked around and saw a boy with black hair and a girl with a red hood over her body.

"Oh, hi."Kyoko said buntly. She walked over to them with the boy trailing her.

"Do you want to party up? You guys don't really look like your going to party up together."Kirito said with a slight smile. Kyoko raised an eyebrow and reluntantly looked in front of her to see the party invite. She turned and saw the boy accepted his request. She gulped nervously.

'I don't want them to get killed..'She thought in her head.

Before she knew it, her finger pressed the blue button with the circle on it, which accepted his invite. Three other life gauges appeared on her screen.

'Kirito? Asuna? Hiroshi?'Kyoko slightly raised an eyebrow.

'Kyoko?'Kirito asked curiously. 'She looks familiar.'

* * *

Kirito walked to the center plaza calmly, avoiding the calls of people. He wanted to be alone, he didn't want any attention drawn to him.

He turned and saw the same girl in the red hood sitting alone in the light of the post, eating a piece of bread. He sat down beside her.

"Alone?"He asked quietly. She scooted a bit away from him as he took a huge bite from the bread he had in his hand and smiled.

"You.. You think it's good?"The girl finally asked.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not the _best , _but it's good enough."Kirito replied. He took out a little container and set it in between them. He pressed the button and a glowing light evolved on his finger.

"Try it."

She pressed the button and the same thing happened to her. She slid it on her bread, which revealed a delicious substance.

"Cream?"

Kirito took a bite out of his bread and glanced in the direction of his 'partner' and grinned. "It helps with the taste."

She took a bite out of her bread and savored the sweet taste. She hasn't eaten something like this since she got stuck in the death game. She stuffed it all in her mouth and let out a soft gasp of happiness.

* * *

Kyoko walked softly in the shadows of the central plaza. 'So this is what it's like to be in an actual death game?'

She closed her eyes to try to remember her home and her family. Images of her picture in the news, with her family surrounding the front door, crying their eyes out at the death of their sibiling. Her icy blue eyes suddenly emerged from their closed position and slammed her fist against the wall, only to see a 'Immortal Object' notification in front of her.

"I was such a dumbass. How could i leave my siblings in a time like this? All because of this game."She whispered to herself. A tear trickled down her cheek as she looked down at her feet. "I have to pass this game."

"So do i."

Kyoko turned around and saw the boy she partnered up with earlier. "Hiroshi?"

"Hai. How did you know?"He asked. She looked at her gauges and saw his HP was in the yellow zone.

"What did you do, run into some monsters?"She whispered.

She handed him a drink that made his HP go up and they both drank some, since they were both in the yellow zone.

"How do you know my name?"He repeated. She curiously raised an eyebrow and sighed. "look at your HP gauge and look under it, there you'll see your party members gauges and names."

He stared at his gauge and the three below is. He stared at the names carefully and looked at which one could've been hers. He looked at her and then spoke, "Kyoko?"

"Hai."She uttered. She didn't like the idea of people calling her by her first name. She got used to people calling her Dawn or Yamada. Only her friends could call her Kyoko.

"Kyoko, what a cute name."

He suddenly felt a gust of wind and saw a light icy blue sword pressed against his neck. He saw her angry icy blue eyes and glanced at her figure.

"I'm not 'cute'. Call me cute again and i won't hesitate to hurt you. Got it?"

He felt her put the sword in its carrier on her back and walked away with a hand on her hip. He looked down and stared at her ass, smirking.

"Something tells me this girl is a keeper."

* * *

"After i hit the target, you switch."Kirito told his party members. Hiroshi meanwhile didn't pay attention, he kept staring at Kyoko and her body. She walked swiftly in her outfit, which consisted of a blue sleeveless dress that ended just a bit below her butt, black capri's, her sword carrier with her sword inside it, and white fingerless gloves.

She looked back and saw his eyes staring and gave a glare. He raised his hands in defeat as they continued to listen at his strategies.

"Switch?"Asuna inquired and Kirito's eyes widen.

"You don't know how to switch?"

* * *

Diabel and the whole group of people from the meeting were waiting outside the boss door. Everyone had their swords in hand, including the girls. The door opened and they all ran in, looking around. They saw the boss sitting on a chair, like if he were the king. He jumped up, his sword appearing before him and two side monsters running beside him. The people ran to him and attacked as hard as they could.

"Group D, E, F! Keep the other two off our backs!"Diabel ordered and Kirito nodded.

"Alright!"Kirito said and him and his group including the other two groups attacked thw other two monsters.

"Alright, Switch!"Kirito said and Asuna jumped in and attacked it in a blink of an eye.

"Switch!"She shrieked. Kyoko held up her sword and waited for the right moment. Asuna attacked and she stepped back. Kyoko automatically sprinted to the sentinel and jumped up, flipping over and hitting it multiple times. She dropped to the ground and sprinted under the monster, slaying him and leaving Hiroshi amazed. He was suprised she was good. When she spinned and attacked the monster, her look on her face was atonishing. The same look he had when he wouldn't give up on his martial arts practice. She was determined to pass it. She finally jumped up in front of him and he realized she was going to switch. Kyoko jumped up and powered up her sword, but seen the monster had a different tactic—Kirito realized it quick.

"KYOKO LOOK OUT!"Kirito shouted as she let out a gasp. The Sentinel slashed its blade near her stomach, which caused a huge impact on her and caused her to fly into Hiroshi. They both crashed to the ground, Kyoko on top of Hiroshi with her back facing him.

"K-Kyoko.."Hiroshi whispered. He grabbed her hand as she started to open her eyes. He glanced at her life gauge and realized it was in the red zone.

"Crap."He thought.

"Are you two alright?"Kirito asked while attacking the Sentinel.

"She's in the red zone!"Hiroshi replied and he helped Kyoko up.

"I can still fight, let me fight!"Kyoko pleaded.

"No!"Hiroshi said and grabbed her hand. She looked back and blushed slightly.

"You could die. I'm pretty sure your family wouldn't want you to die."Hiroshi retorted. He looked into her eyes.

"No time, drink this Kyoko!"Kirito shouted and he threw a potion like container to her. She grabbed it and drank it. Her life gauge went up to the green zone.

"DIABEL!"

Everyone looked back to see Diabel on the floor with Kirito by his side. Kirito took out the same thing he gave to Kyoko and tried to have him drink it, but Diabel stopped him.

"You... You were in the beta test?"Diabel's voice rang in Kirito's head. He slowly watched Diabel's life gauge drop, wanting to hear his last words.

"Please, defeat the monster."He whispered and with that, Diabel vanished and disappeared, signalling that he was dead. Both in the game, and in real life. Kirito felt horrible.

He stood up and looked at the group fighting everyone.

"KYA!"He heard as he saw a redheaded girl collaspe in front of the monster.

"Momoko!"Her team members cried out. Kirito sprinted to the boss and attack with power, blocking it's attack from the girl.

"Asuna!"He shouted out. Asuna stood behind him and nodded. They both ran to the monster and attack with fierce moves.


End file.
